devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 27
is the fifth chapter of the fifth volume and the overall twenty-seventh chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Yousuke Asami comes to find Sawazaki paying his respects at Yukimori's grave. He tells him that A Squad's Lieutenant Ishimaru will lead F Squad from now on. Asami also requested a temporary transfer to F Squad because he can't trust someone the Kikuhara recommended as a leader. Ishimaru eavesdrops on their conversation and demands to meet everyone involved with F Squad and their investigations including Tsukasa, Hans Lee, and Ryunosuke Katagiri who he suspects they are hiding due to his investigations into the crime scenes. Anzai washes his face after calming himself down from bloodlust training. He doesn't see how it will get better next time. Yanagi calls him down to meet the new squad leader. He and the others go to meet him together. The first thing Anzai notices are the bags under Ishimaru's eyes. Sawazaki announces his demotion and that Anzai and Jill will need a human chaperone to go out even on personal errands for two months. Jill complains about this and how she preferred Sawazaki as the leader. Ishimaru demands to know what happened at the hotel the other day, but no one trusts him enough to tell him. Ishimaru asks Asami to investigate him and Kikuhara to clear his name. Jill storms off and Sawazaki goes to talk to her. He apologizes for getting demoted and says his efforts to help devils never go anywhere. Jill says he got the police to train their officers to use tranqs, but Sawazaki admits he got the idea from Yukimori who was reaching for the tranq in his pocket before he was shot and killed. He offers to let her stay at his place during the suspension he can drive her to and from work easily. Jill gets flustered and isn't sure about it. Tsukasa tells Anzai that the terrorist organization that's responsible for these incidents is the CCC and that Makimura is most likely Zero Six. She also shows him the note she got from Zero Nine and that he and Zero Seven left the CCC. Ishimaru overhears at least part of their conversation and says they should bring in Seven and Nine for questioning. Surprised by his sudden appearance, Anzai asks if he's a devil. He says he's not, he just stays up late reading manga. F Squad reconvenes at the bar and goes over the information that they know about the CCC and their actions thus far. Tsukasa puts it together that Ren Murakami was the "other comrade" of Zero Seven's who was killed. Lee further supports the theory that the Ikebukuro incident was staged by the CCC. They all know that Ushio is Zero Five, but they decide not to report it until they can secure him because they would have to report it to Kikuhara. Kikuhara being a suspected member of the CCC puts more pressure on Ishimaru. He denies any suspicion. Ishimaru says they should contact Zero Seven and Nine to get more information on the CCC by using Tsukasa. Anzai is against using Tsukasa, but Ishimaru nonchalantly states it should be no problem for a devil to protect her. Ishimaru gives everyone in F Squad a task - Asami is to investigate Ishimaru and Kikuhara, Tsukasa, Anzai, and himself will contact Zero Seven and Nine, and the others will investigate the histories of Nanako Tenjo, Makimura, Ushio, and any common relations. Nanako contemplates what Tsukasa said about devils in a hotel bathroom. Nanako requests a haircut from Zero Nine when she comes out in order to disguise herself. Nine awkwardly compliments her looks, but she doesn't seem to notice his feelings. A notification from Tsukasa flashes on his computer screen. Kikuhara wakes up from a bad dream of a memory about his mother. His mother screamed at their maid about him when he threw up in the bathroom as a child. He wakes up in Queen's room and he is there getting some pills from a cabinet. He says he finished treating Zero Six and Eleven's injuries. He says he also examined the weather girl and how she will probably join the CCC. Kikuhara says he had "Jason" transferred to F Squad. Chapter Notes * Megumi Ishimaru is introduced as the new leader of F Squad. Yousuke Asami also transfers temporarily to keep an eye on him. * Anzai and Jill are not allowed out without a chaperone for two months. * Ishimaru orders Asami to investigate him and Kikuhara so that their own investigation can continue. * Sawazaki offers to let Jill stay with him during the probation. Jill is unsure. * F Squad puts together what they know about the CCC. * Ishimaru decides they will contact Zero Seven and Zero Nine to uncover more about the CCC. * Kikuhara refers to Ishimaru as "Jason". Characters * Takashi Sawazaki * Yousuke Asami * Megumi Ishimaru * Yuuki Anzai * Ryuusei Yanagi * Tsukasa Taira * Hans Lee * Toshiro Sakaki * Juliana Lloyd * Zero Seven * Zero Nine * Kirio Kikuhara * Yuzuru Kikuhara * Queen Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters